


Rumors

by danithemani



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: The Overboss has a clumsy way of making more trouble for himself than he imagined. Of course, Gage figures out a way to fix things.(This is really just a story about napping and the Disciples being buttmuches.)





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemurMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/gifts).



> A surprise present for my lovely friend and the creator of Kanin. She's a wonderful character that I'm fortunate to be able to write with. Thank you endlessly for your ideas, continued support, and the permission to write with Kanin.

She tried to tell Boss Bear she could make it. Kanin didn't twist her ankle when she jumped out of the tree; she twisted her ankle when he tried to catch her. He did, of course, but came tumbling backwards, not expecting her to jump out feet first and legs stiff. Mackenzie reassured them both she would be fine in a day or two, and the Raider had no intention of being laid up in bed waiting for her injury to recover. She had trouble to make.

"You know, you probably wouldn't limp so much if you didn't spread those legs so fuckin' wide. Tell Mommy and Daddy I said hello."

The smoke-scratched voice came from a group of Disciples in rags and masks. Two of the women let out a cackle, and a smaller man laughed a few seconds later. Kanin grinned as she winked at the small group of Disciples. 

"Got it, tell Boss the blood bugs said hi."

Those rusty cans of potted meat didn't know what they were talking about. The idea was enough to make her laugh, and she did. The only Raider's legs Boss Bear wanted to be between belonged to Gage, and he already had that. Nobody really liked them anyway, even when Boss Bear tried to be nice. Danny hadn't given them any territory outside the parks. He said they didn't play well with others. Kanin certainly didn't want to play with them. 

They took turns yelling a few more insults until a couple Pack members snuck up behind them and insisted with their rifles that they "mind their own damn business." She had heard that Mason asked his gang to look out for her on her last patrol, but she didn't really expect it to happen.

When she reached the top of the lift Gage let go of the pipe pistol he kept on top of the safe and a familiar red glow greeted her.

"Will you turn that off? Boss is tryin' to sleep."

Kanin giggled as Ted sunk back down to his place in the corner, beeping sadly in agreement. The Overboss was curled around Gage, his white shirt partially unbuttoned to reveal another white shirt. He always dressed funny. The Raider however, was sitting down on the edge of the bed, in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. The still lit up screen of Danny's Pip-Boy laid beside him. Kanin giggled when she noticed the tan line on Danny's arm.

"Leg still givin' ya trouble? Come here."

She tried to walk straighter to compensate but didn't hesitate to take a seat on Gage's lap, fitting snuggly on his thighs. They were a little more meaty since Danny became Overboss and that suited her just fine. The larger man mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, wrapping his arm tighter around Gage and taking the pair with him. Kanin held onto the Raider's shirt and when they landed, snuggled into his chest.

"So much for my game."

Kanin started to sit up to reach for it, but by that time Danny's hand was already wrapped around her waist. There was no budging now.

"It's the middle of the day, what made him so tired?"

Gage smiled down at her.

"Well, ya know how he is. Boss always gets tired after a snack."

She giggled and took a quick glance around the room. An empty plate they had reheated from last night's dinner was on the counter, and a half empty bottle of Nuka-Grape was on the bedside table. By the feel of it, there were some donut crumbs too. Boss Bear really did like to eat.

"What are you gonna do when he wakes up, Sweet Cheeks?"

The man leaned his head back and Boss Bear nuzzled into his neck, leaving kisses on the Raider's skin even in his sleep. Kanin liked how Danny treated the man, even if the idea of someone being that close to him still made her nervous. She had heard bad things about Colter, but she knew Gage wouldn't do things like that with him. He had standards, and the same people who said things like that were the same people that said Boss Bear did things with her. Kanin figured he was just waiting for Danny.

"Boss might be hungry again, who knows."

Kanin giggled and playfully nudged her way under the man's shirt. It was Danny's green RobCo one and both of them could fit comfortably in it.

"Nah, well he was sayin' somethin' about tinkerin' with that hunk of scrap metal over there before we try and get back the Galactic Zone."

She nodded but didn't say anything. Their plans didn't involve her. Kanin understood, they were busy, and she could get in the way sometimes. They didn't have to, she knew they didn't. But-

"Boss said somethin' bout needin' help with that workbench. Ya know his hand's been actin' up again, and that bot looks like he could use a new coat of paint."

She laughed again and felt Gage's hand rest on top of Danny's on her side. The two made her feel safe, and she didn't care what anyone else had to say about it. 

“Did he really ask for my help?"

Kanin crawled out from under the shirt and grabbed onto the fabric from the outside. She didn't mean for it to be, but her voice came out meek and soft.

“He was gonna ask himself but he don't wanna be pushy, not with you makin’ dinner and everything. I think he'd really like if you asked him. Boss ain't real bossy.”

She giggled and nodded in agreement. He was a lot different from Colter, she knew that for a fact. Kanin never met him, but she heard him bark orders, usually stupid ones, and the other Raiders shuffle off to do as they were told. Danny was soft, and spoke to them one-on-one in a gentle voice. Gage said he liked that, people listened to Danny, even if he didn't yell.

“Til then, ya should probably just stay here. Ya know, so he ain't gotta go lookin’ for ya.”

Danny pulled Gage and Kanin closer, mumbling in his sleep again. Gage put an arm on Kanin's back and she snuggled in closer.

“Looks like it's Overboss orders, Sweet Cheeks."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't dreadfully obvious - the only romantic relationship in this story is between the Overboss and Porter Gage. Since I'm writing with another person's character I want to make sure and state the boundaries clearly. Thank you!


End file.
